


Bow Down

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Farting, Human/Exo - Freeform, M/M, Shit Eating, pain play, suffocation, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: VAXXIA has been brought home by his new owners. They don't seem too friendly however...





	Bow Down

You weren't sure where you were. All you could see was a tiny strip of light. From what you could tell, you were being led somewhere, with only a collar round your neck. You could also hear two very deep and rather cruel sounding voices belonging to who you assumed were your kidnappers. You grunted as you were thrown to the floor and you felt the thing around your neck get a little tighter. Ok, now it was definitely a collar, as the tell-tale click of a leash being disconnected was heard. You yelped as the cover was pulled off your head and you saw your captors for the first time.

They were HUGE! One stood at 6ft 7in and the other at 6ft 5in. What made them truly frightening though, was the cold look in their eyes as they eyed you up and down like a piece of trash. To them, you were nothing more than a nasty piece of trash for them to abuse and have their way with you.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new toy Reed!" The red and black one Exo sneered looking at you, before kicking you roughly in the stomach, sending you in a heap onto the floor, before Reed walked over to you with a needle and a piece of paper in his hand. 

"So pretty boy. Here's the lowdown. We saw your ad on the Dark Web and you look oh so delicious. So, we brought you. All five of us!" He snickered. 

"Five?" You gasp, before yelping as you were smacked roughly across the face. You then went silent. Truth be told, you were half terrified and half excited. This had been your biggest fantasy for a while, but now that this had happened, you were feeling rather scared.

"Yes. Five of us. Got that little bitch? Me, Xin-1” He gestured to the other Exo who waved with a nasty looking smile etched into his face. He growled at you, hoping to scare you, whilst Xin-1 walked over to you and sniggered. "Anyway, we decided that Reed and I should give you a welcoming present!" Xin-1 chimed in, ignoring the harsh look he got from the other mech. He then quickly held your arms down whilst Reed-7 slammed the needle into arm and pressed down on the plunger, causing you to scream as the unknown substance coursed through your veins.

Reed-7 growled as you began screaming, clearly not liking this. Once it was over, he tore the needle out and smirked at Xin-1, before they grabbed you and sat you down on the floor. Before you had time to think, you found yourself buried in THICC musky Exo booty, with both large mechs asses cutting off the air supply, forcing you to sniff their rank rears. However, they decided to go one step further and pressed their asses together harder, cutting off the air supply. "So, do you yield yet?" Reed-7 laughed, wiggling his ass again, not caring that you were beginning to lose consciousness. 

"Gah!" You cried out, unable to do anything but slowly lose air. You had a choice, either yield or die, and right now you would rather live. Gasping for air, you grunted and managed to croak out a "Yes!", before they moved their asses away, allowing you to breath in clean air once more.  
As you looked down after managing to regain your breath, you were HORRIFIED to discover your cock was stiff and leaking precum, staining your boxers like there was no tomorrow. You whimpered as Reed-7 punched you in the face, before growling and going off to grab something.

In the meantime, Xin-1 unrolled the piece of paper and showed it to you, and you promptly fainted. On the piece of paper was a photo of you, with a title reading SLUT FOR SALE. The paper was wet and smelt rather musky, with a few stains here and there. It was clear that they had cum on it and used it to wipe their asses. Below the photo was a box which read:

"18-year-old slave known only as VAXXIA from Earth, looking to give to some new Exos for fun. Treat him well and he will obey your every command! Bidding starts at $1000. Happy bidding!

Yours sincerely,  
Cayde-6" 

Reed-7 came back and growled upon seeing that you had fainted, before he showed off a tattoo gun, with several inks in it. However, upon remembering how hard you were and how good it felt to put you in your place, a sinister idea formed in his head. "Xin, do me a favour and go and get comfy on your new throne!" He laughed coldly as he watched Xin sit down on your face, which was currently pressed into his musky and puffy asshole. He then pulled your boxers down, exposing your hard cock, before he got the needle going and began outlining the word SLAVE on your cock, causing you to wake up and cry out, which made Xin-1 moan and wiggle his hips, the smell making you want to gag as you smelt a mix of rank shit and dried up jizz, tied in with a hint of musk and lots of nasty sweat. It was clear that this bot never wiped, and if he did, he did an awful job.

Reed-7 smirked as he heard your muffled cries. "Aww, I guess the stupid little slave is hungry. He needs some food Xin! Why don't you feed him?" He laughed as he continued outlining the word, only on the letter S, his cruel smirk getting bigger as he hears more and more of your screams, whilst Xin-1 grunts. 

"Get ready slave! Here it comes!" He grinned, before a massive log of shit presses into your face. "You have another choice: eat it or fucking die in there!" He grunted as he forced more shit out as you cried out as you felt in getting in your hair and you reluctantly began eating it, trying not to throw up at the nasty taste. What made matters worse was that it wasn't a full-on solid log, it was a horrible cross between diarrhoea and sludge, which made you almost vomit, before a gasp left you as the word's outline was finally inked, which caused more shit to fill your mouth, causing you to cough. Not wanting to lose, you reluctantly swallowed it and groaned in misery as you felt the disgusting liquid fill your belly and begin to press it out.

Reed-7 sighed and shoved the needle back in, smirking as he heard a rather loud cry come from Xin-1's ass, humming as he began filling in the word with bright blue ink. "Here we are. A piece of art to match your eyes!" He mocked, punching Xin-1 in the gut, who simply laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that! Now I can get rid of this blockage!" He laughed and pushed some more, before a MASSIVE log was pressed against your face and you reluctantly opened your mouth to accept it, whining as your felt your jaw strain to fit it all in and you quickly began swallowing it, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. 

Meanwhile, Reed-7 had finished inking the S. He then began the next letter, which was an L. After some time and several pain filled cries from you, he began on the A, grinning as he saw Xin's cruel smirk. "I take it he's eating his food then?" He sniggered coldly, watching your still hard cock begin to dribble even more pre. It was obvious the aphrodisiac was kicking in at an accelerated rate, causing Xin-1 to grin as he finished shitting, before wiping his ass on your face, before altering his position so that your mouth was near his stinky shit stained asshole. "Go on, get cleaning!" He grinned, grabbing hold of your cock at the base and squeezing tightly, ignoring Reed-7's string of curses, before he snarled. "Lick it. NOW!"

You had no choice but to simply do as you were told. You groaned in disgust, wanting to give the impression that you hated every minute of this, but your dick gave it away, filling with blood as you cleaned the stinky mech’s rear. You panted and groaned, sighing as you finally wiped the last bit of shit away and swallowed it down. The V outline was only half done when the mech got off and you suddenly saw the bright light again, causing you to shut your eyes and whine. You didn’t have long to wait before it was announced that the tattoo was done. 

When you opened your eyes, all you saw was blackness and you couldn’t move at all. You were about to scream, until it hit you. A large smelly wave of diarrhoea washed over you, making you whimper as it travelled down your throat. You cried and groaned, before a wet fart stopped you in your tracks and you heard the nasty booming voice of Reed-7 above you.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP CUSHION!” You went silent and tried so hard not to scream as you felt him cutting into like a piece of meat, moving the knife around. You couldn’t see anything except the mech’s rank hole, and it was then smothered over your lips and nose now, so you were forced to sniff it, or else suffocate. You whined again and you screamed as you felt the telltale click of a piercing gun somewhere on your body, followed by a few more cuts. Only when Reed-7 got off did you realise what he had been doing. 

There were now two nipple piercings as well as a bar in your belly button. You also had multiple cut wounds, and Reed looked at your shit stained face as he waved a large knife in front of you, which was now covered in your blood. He leant over you and punched you in the stomach, making you open your mouth in shock, before he shoved the knife in, forcing you to lick it clean, starting to cry at as it cut your tongue and made it bleed. He then tore the knife away, cutting your lip as he went, before he whistled over to Xin-1, who was holding a rope, which was then released. You were sat there wondering what it was for before it hit you. A massive mixture of shit and piss, complete with cum and vomit rained down on you, covering most of you. 

“There’s dinner. Now eat it and be good. If we hear you complain, we will be back in here and we will torture you! YOU GOT THAT SCUM?” Reed-7 roared, before cutting the bindings, picking you up and throwing you into the slop. “Eat up bitch!” He laughed, before walking out of the room with Xin-1. You were going to be in there for a very long time.


End file.
